


No Time like the Present

by sapphirelance



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Tasteful Smut, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirelance/pseuds/sapphirelance
Summary: Leon has been spending plenty of time in translation work--a bit too much for Frey's taste. She takes it upon herself to get him focused on something else. winkwink.





	No Time like the Present

**Author's Note:**

> Still getting used to writing nsfw stuff. 
> 
> I love these two.

Leon probably burnt a hole into the paper by now.

 

Staring at the ancient characters written in faded ink had left him with only a dull ache behind his eyes. Leon blinked for a few seconds rest, still seeing blurry silhouettes of the text against his eyelids. When he refocused, there was no hole, no burn marks anywhere in the yellowed parchment. Though the lettering did seem to blur together at that point.

 

With a forced sigh, Leon leaned back in his chair, making the aged wooden legs creak. He rubbed his face with both hands. Maybe he should call it a night. Even though he had promised Arthur he’d have this piece done by morning, he had been at it all day. The ancient work was far more dense and detailed than what he originally thought. Arthur would no doubt understand if Leon wasn’t able to finish right away. 

 

Leon found himself looking outside over Selphia, watching as the town below was still buzzing even in the night time hours. By now, the sun was just finishing setting on the horizon. Lamp lights casted soft glows onto the streets outside his second story window. Shadows of the townsfolk danced in the streets.

 

He had always loved the view from up here. Lin Fa had basically given him his room at the inn when he first arrived in Selphia a few years ago. Even after he married and moved in with Frey, Lin Fa insisted the room still belonged to him. The bedroom became somewhat of an office, though, nothing really changed with the decor or furniture except the added desk near the window. 

 

The drinking glasses Frey had bought him on their second date sat on his desk, next to some of his papers. Leon picked one up in his hand carefully, inspecting it with a soft smile. Turning to the gentle glow of the clock face at his nightstand, Leon noted it had gotten later than he anticipated. 21:45 etched into the clock numbers. These early-summer sunsets were deceiving; letting daylight linger into the evening hours. 

 

A soft knock on the other side of the door echoed through the tiny room. Letting out another yawn, Leon pushed his chair back and rose to his feet, taking a few strides towards the door. The old floorboards moaned underneath him as he shifted his weight. He clutched the door knob in his hand, pulling it open to see the familiar mint-haired princess, staring up at him pleadingly with shining green eyes and obviously eager for something.

 

“Ah, love,” Leon cooed, a smile spreading on his face. “What can I do for you?” 

 

“You said you’d be home for dinner,” Frey noted sweetly. “And dinner was quite some time ago. I figured I should come check up on you.”

 

Leon let his wife into the room, shutting the door behind them with a quiet _click_. Standing on her tip-toes, Frey pecked his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him closer to her.

 

“When I came in, Xiao Pai said you hadn’t even come out of your room since this morning,” Frey said, pulling away just enough to look at her husband’s face. “Is everything okay?” 

 

“Of course,” Leon replied easily, though the sadness his eyes betrayed his casual tone. “I may have let my nostalgia get the best of me, but that’s all. Working on these old texts does that to me from time to time.” 

 

Frey gave him a sympathetic smile, moving her face to his once more so their noses touched, giving a soft hum. “I love you.” 

 

“And I you,” he replied just above a whisper, kissing her nose lightly. Frey watched his tail swish out the corner of her eye, knowing any moment her beloved, coy fox would have something to tease her about. 

 

Frey slowly and delicately traced her fingers down his shoulders as she loosened her grip, sending a involuntary shiver down Leon’s spine. She took his hand into hers, pulling him towards the doorway. A flirtatious smile tugged at her lips.

 

“I had hoped I could come up here and convince you to take a break,” she said, her voice as smooth as velvet. “Xiao Pai said she’d leave the baths open for us while she goes to the restaurant.” 

 

“For _both_  of us?” Leon repeated. A smirk spread through his lips. “Well, now, what does my minx of a wife have in mind?” 

 

He put away some of his papers, breaking hold of her hand for just a few moments so he wouldn’t be lost when he returned to work tomorrow. He took her hand back into his and they slowly climbed down the staircase to the lower level of the inn. Frey blushed just as Leon had hoped for, but what she said next shocked him. 

 

“I guess you’ll just have to find out.” 

 

Her voice was so even and relaxed. She was teasing him this time, but the pinkness of her cheeks gave away her guise. His eyes narrowed playfully as his tail swished again, watching her as they reached the base of the stairs.

 

“Oh?” His tone low and husky. Frey had to resist a shiver herself as she opened up the door to the women’s bath, long closed to the public by now. Sliding the lock on the door behind them, Frey began stripping off each layer of clothing and carefully setting them aside on a chair. By the time she had finished, Leon was already waiting for her in the steaming pool. He had tied his hair up loosely in a mangled knot at the base of his skull, avoiding his silvery locks dangling too far into the water and leaving him soaked. 

 

“You’re much too eager,” Frey sighed, shaking her head, but smiling at him nonetheless. She stepped into the pool slowly, letting herself adjust to the temperature before seating herself next to Leon. Easing into his side under his arm, she drew languid little patterns with her fingers against his chest, leaving little trails of bubbles against his sun-kissed skin. “Sooo relaxing.” 

 

“Just be thankful Lin Fa didn’t put Heavy Spice into the water this time,” he said. “Though, I quite enjoyed it when she did.” 

 

“I could put some poison spores in sometime and see how you like it.” Frey looked up at him, unable to contain a smirk. 

 

Leon let loose a laugh. “There are more subtle ways to kill a man, love.” 

 

Both sat in the baths for a while, each taking turns giving the other shoulder rubs. Leon nearly melted under Frey’s expert touch. He marveled at how she was able to soothe his muscles and freeing them from the knots that painfully bound them. Her delicate, yet surprisingly tough hands worked through his stiff neck; making her way up his head, gently rubbing the muscles loose with little circles of her thumb. 

 

Leon definitely had more work with Frey, the princess’s body subjected to farming, fighting, cooking, and forging even left her with tight spots all over her petite figure. Frey winced a little when he reached the tender spots, but didn’t move. His warm hands and firm pressure were gentle reminders that _he_  was actually there. It was usually something Leon did—making sure Frey was real and truly there—but Frey needed it too. She relaxed even further into the scalding water against his palms, letting her eyes close blissfully as she eased into his touch.

 

Leon’s hands went all the way down her back after finishing her shoulders. One hand dipped a little lower than Frey anticipated, eliciting a startled peep as his fingers slid just below her hips. Leon chuckled proudly, teasing her by dipping it just a little bit more before Frey whipped around and mirrored his movement, placing her hand very low against his bare abdomen. Painfully slowly, she inched her fingers further south. He stared at her blankly for a split second, and in that moment Frey knew she had him right where she wanted.

 

“Shall I continue?” she asked, raising a devious eyebrow as her hand slipped just a little lower, just above his hips.

 

“I dare you to,” he replied devilishly. Frey didn’t miss a beat, pulling herself away ever so slowly. Painfully so. Already Leon felt the sting of emptiness; void of her warmth and presence against him.

 

“Mmm,” she hummed as she slowly exited the bath, drying herself off with her towel. “On second thought, maybe I’ll make you wait.” 

 

Leon cursed himself internally as Frey dressed herself again, though that mischievous gleam in her eyes still lingered. Clearly, she had something else planned far more than just an intimate bath for the two of them. 

 

He dried himself off and dressed himself too, mirroring her movements. Frey slipped her hand casually into his, pulling him along towards their room back at the castle. Weaving through the maze of paths in town and through her fields until their feet found home.

 

Leon didn’t take his eyes off from her for one second, studying her like he had been doing to his texts all day. What did this little enigma before him desire? What was she trying to say? 

 

And then it hit him as Frey shut the back door behind them, eyeing Leon with an innocence and passion that contradicted her age in two different directions. She slid the lock into place. “Is this okay?” 

 

“Probably the only way to ensure we’re not disturbed,” Leon remarked, hoping his casual tone and the low light of their room would hide the obvious heat coloring his face.

 

Frey gently reached for him as she had before in his room, placing her palms flush against his chest only to snake them up his neck and pull him to her in a kiss. Leon smiled against her lips, letting her push him backwards to their large bed tucked away in the corner. Leon sat on the edge, pulling Frey with him so she straddled his lap. 

 

“So _this_  is what you had in mind when you wanted to pull me away from my work,” he said. An amused smirk plastered on his face. 

 

Frey flushed again in the cheeks as she clenched the fabric of Leon’s top. Before she could offer a reply, Leon pressed a warm kiss to her lips, silencing whatever excuse she could conjure up. Oh, and he was _so good at it too_. It took all of Frey’s willpower to not be swept away by the soft claiming of her lips against his. 

 

Of course, she wanted to be swept away, but not now. Not this early. Not when she was this hungry for him.

 

His arms wrapped around her small frame, holding her securely in place in his lap. Frey melded within his arms, nibbling his bottom lip with her kisses. Giving it a little tug, she pulled away only enough to look into his brilliant blue eyes. Frey took in his scent, letting the soothing smell of a light incense fill her nose. Lin Fa usually had it burning in the inn—it was faint, but pleasant and comforting. He had smelled this way since she had known him.

 

Leon slowly traced down her neck with his lips, beginning to mark her porcelain skin with nibbles and little love bites. Frey craned her neck back, exposing more of herself to him as a quiet moan escaped her lips. “Leo…” 

 

Leon met with the very base of her neck, pressing more kisses all the way until he grazed her collar bone. Once more, he moved back up to her lips as his ink-stained fingers rose slowly up her dress. At her sharp inhale, Leon smiled proudly. His touch sent another shiver down her spine. The warmth of his hands subdued it before it could go any further.

 

Frey slid her dress off above her head, letting Leon begin to undo the clasps of her bra before flinging it towards the ground. She wound her arms back around his neck, the ends of his pony-tail tracing feather-light tickles against her skin. 

 

“I suppose I can spend a little more time with you,” he said, smiling against her lips. “No time like the present, after all.” 

 

His tongue traced Frey’s bottom lip, inviting her in as she deepened their kiss. She did sit a little taller than him when seated on his lap, so Leon arched his neck ever so slightly to find the optimal position, pulling her even closer to him.

 

Frey once more melted into his lap. Her heart began to pound in a frenzied waltz as Leon progressed to kiss her more insistently and roughly. Forgoing the sultry, lazy, loving kisses that they had shared just moments ago. His hands slid down the familiar smooth landscape of her petite curves. Down the familiar trails he was still memorizing, but had become much more comfortable with. He settled in on her hips, holding her close to his frame with a firm grip. 

 

Tilting her hips, Frey adjusted her weight against him, pressing herself into him as far as she could go. His tongue darted into her mouth, tracing her teeth under it. Frey returned the favor in their messy exchange. Gods, he was irresistible like this. The heat from his bare chest radiated onto her skin. Both still pretty warm from their shared bath, but this heat was something else entirely. Frey felt her center grow damp, her desire aching already between her legs.

 

 “Leon!” she whined. Her voice muffled and breathy from their kisses. “Leo! I need—Mm!” 

 

“Do you have a request, Princess?” Leon asked as he pulled away from her lips just enough to speak. Already he was out of breath just as she was.  

 

“Uhm,” Frey groaned as she kissed him again. “Just—” 

 

Frey’s arousal left her dazed and wordless. She usually enjoyed their kissing for a bit longer before giving way, but Leon had made that almost impossible tonight. Taking his hand, Frey started to guide it against the warm flesh of her abdomen down and underneath the dark fabric of her panties. 

 

“I’m not there yet, love. Patience,” he said, giving a little chuckle. His ever frustrating way of teasing her had Frey’s core thrusting towards him subconsciously, grinding down onto his lap in hopes to send the message. 

 

“Leo!” she begged. Leon felt her rock against him urgently, her hands clamoring for him. He blinked back surprise at her rush, but he wouldn’t deny his princess. He wasn’t that much of a tease—not when she was practically naked atop of him and dripping for him already. 

 

“All right, all right. Lie back, love.” His gentle command echoed in her ear. Frey slid off his lap and onto her back, flush with the comforter. Her eyes following Leon’s movements as he tossed her underwear onto the floor. Lying partially on his stomach, Leon gripped her hips yet again, burying his face into her folds.

 

“Ahh!” Frey muffled her startled squeak with her hand, knowing if she was too loud, at least one (if not all three) of her butlers would come charging in, weapons blazing. Definitely a way to ruin the mood.

 

“Leo! Wh-What’re you _doing_?!” she stammered, clenching the blankets beneath her. Though her mind was surprised, her body knew what it wanted and spread her legs farther to accommodate him.

 

“I skipped dinner, remember?” he japed, his tone slightly muffled, pulling away only slightly from her entrance. Frey felt his tongue swivel against her clit, sending waves of pleasure throughout her tiny body. Melting into his touch and into the mattress below, she continued to grip the blankets with a white-knuckled tenacity. “Leo!” 

 

“I can’t talk with my mouth full, love,” he replied casually for the briefest of moments. Though he knew she was breathing his name as praise rather than trying to get his attention, he thought it’d be best to check anyway. “Not too fond of it?” 

 

Frey shook her head rapidly. She _loved_  it. Her toes curled against the comforter. The sensation of his touch at her center was enough to cloud her brain, leaving her speechless. Leon took his time, leaving her panting for him as he swapped his tongue out for his fingers, letting her come apart in his hand. With a soft moan escaping her lips, Frey's walls shuddered and pulsed around Leon’s fingers. Leaving her disheveled and breathless after her orgasm flooded through her. 

 

Leon towered over her, planting a loving kiss atop her lips. His fingers coated with the result of her tidal wave. “You’re beautiful.” 

 

Frey cupped his face with her hands, returning his kiss as best as she could out of breath. Running her hands down his neck and torso, she stopped when she met the hem of his pants. Leon nearly tore them from his body, leaving him as bare as she was. His length touching the inside of Frey’s thigh as they kissed. She reached down and took it in one hand. Her ministrations made Leon moan into her mouth, unwilling to break their kiss. “Frey—” 

 

“Hmm?” she hummed against his lips. She could feel Leon nearly tremble against her legs. 

 

“You’re…toying with me, Princess,” he groaned.

 

“Simply returning the favor, love,” she replied breathily, finding the same satisfaction of having him come apart in her hand. 

 

Leon nearly fell against her, his chest heaving for air. Reaching down, he replaced his fingers back into her damp center, swirling against her clit. Letting her adjust, he slowly added a third finger. Secretly, he was always worried she would get hurt. Even though this wasn’t their first time, they weren’t quite veterans either. He always spent more time than what Frey would have probably preferred in stretching her out a little bit more. Even so, she never stopped him until tonight.

 

Frey whimpered against his lips, shaking her head. “Leon—I need you!” 

 

“Love—” 

 

“It’s okay! Just—Leo, please!” she pleaded, gripping his shoulders until she left brilliant red crescent marks in his skin. Tears nearly sprung to her eyes. This was an entirely different side of Frey Leon wasn’t used to.

 

Though he couldn’t deny he was eager to get to know her. 

 

Frey adored and appreciated how considerate Leon could really be. She would never want to do anything to discourage that. Though she knew there was indeed a rougher side to him that would only flash a glance at her during their intimate affairs before vanishing completely. It teased at her, only making her more and more hungry for it.

 

Leon inched himself inside of her gradually, letting her stretch around him so perfectly and warm before hilting completely. A quiet moan echoed from her lips into his ear, giving him a good boost to his ego.

 

“Doin’ okay?” he asked, his breath hot against the crook of her neck. Frey again nodded quickly. “Just keep moving.” 

 

As if Leon really needed the extra encouragement. His carnal instinct wanted nothing more than to simply pound her into the bed, but he wouldn’t. Not yet. Not until she was ready. 

 

Their rhythm was awkward at first, but it didn’t take long to fix. Frey locked her legs around him, holding him nearly in place. His fullness was something she didn’t want to lose. She adjusted her hips, trying to sate every desire she felt, hoping he could keep going deeper and deeper within. 

 

“Just—Make me a mess, Leon,” she breathed into his ear, knowing she was close to finishing. Her already flushed face would have reddened even further from the crassness of her request, but she didn’t exactly find herself caring at the moment. The only thing she cared about was _him_.

 

“You’re pushing me to the brink, love,” he replied in a breathless chuckle. Surprised, and yet hopeful to grant her request. “You sure you want to go over?” 

 

“Please—Leo!” 

 

Frey squeaked with his next thrust, far more forceful than she had anticipated, but she wasn’t complaining. She didn’t think he could be this deep inside of her, and yet with every movement between them made a new marker. Moaning his name in delight against him as he rocked himself against her frame, Frey was sure each thrust would push her straight through the mattress. 

 

Leon found himself teetering, his own pleasure nearly taking over his conscious thoughts. “I’m close, Frey.” 

 

“Just…fill me, Leo,” she commanded. That was his undoing. Leon gripped her hips hard and tight against him. Frey wove her fingers into his hair, pulling on it harder than she intended to as she felt the shot of white heat through her, sending waves of pleasure through her entirety. Her insides quaked once more around him, rendering them both breathless and Frey thoroughly filled. 

 

Leon rode out her finish before drawing himself out completely. Ignoring the mess between them that was left behind, Leon collapsed atop her, and pressing a loving kiss to her lips. Greedily taking in her sight of matted mint hair and love bites against her pale skin. 

 

“My little minx is full of surprises,” he remarked, catching his breath. “I’ll be sure to come home on time from now on.” 

 

Frey panted for air. Though her devilish grin still remained on her face, she was clearly blushing. “Look who’s talking! I wasn’t expecting your tongue… _there_.” 

 

Leon let loose a laugh from deep in his chest, the rumble Frey could feel from him as he laid atop her still. He kissed her nose. “Well, I can’t let you have all the fun, now can I? You’re getting to know my tricks. We can’t have that.”

 

“Oh? Afraid you’ll be bested, my sly fox?” Frey teased, returning his kiss on his nose. 

 

“You know I’ll do anything to see those red cheeks of yours.” 

 

Frey groaned. “Leooo! Jeez…” 

 

“Though you indeed won this round, little minx,” he confessed. “Savor your sweet victory.”

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that. I’m pretty sure I couldn’t walk if I tried,” Frey laughed nervously. “Got a little careless.” 

 

He gently slid off her frame under him to her side, where he draped an arm over top of her to draw her closer to him—not wanting to fully give up her warmth just yet. Frey let him nestle in beside her, feeling the comfort of his head resting on her shoulder. One of his hands resting atop her abdomen. 

 

“We’ll wait and see then,” he said sweetly, pressing yet another kiss to her jawline. “Don’t worry about it.” 

 

“You’re sure?” 

 

“Mm-hmm. Though, I hate to interrupt your celebrating by telling you that you’ll have to come up with some excuse as to why I didn’t finish my translation work. Arthur is expecting that first thing tomorrow.” Leon’s eyes narrowed playfully, though Frey couldn’t exactly see from behind her. 

 

“I’ll just tell him you were too busy seducing me,” she whispered, trying to muffle a squeal as Leon squeezed her tightly, peppering her neck and jaw with kisses. 

 

“You _are_  a little minx!” His low growl made Frey squirm in delight under his grasp. “I’m going to have to get creative if I’m to keep up with your shenanigans.” 

 

Frey just smiled to herself as he pressed another chaste kiss to her neck, settling in seamlessly next to her. His thumb traced delicately along her forearm. She shut her eyes, starting to feel the sedating effects from their romp, her already long day, and Leon’s subtle affections. Letting out a yawn, Frey nuzzled even closer to him. “And I’m sure you will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and feedback. Thank you for reading!


End file.
